


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: International Fanworks Day [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, ColdFlash AU, First Date, First Kiss, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Barry can't believe that he's on a date with Leonard Snart. As in, Detective Leonard Snart. As in, Joe, his adoptive dad's /partner/, Detective Leonard Snart. And he doesn't regret it at all.Or: the first date AU where Len's a cop that no one asked for, written for International Fanworks Day 2k17





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's this year's contribution. It's probably gonna be shit. You've been warned.
> 
> Don't even try to ask who uses words like "amenable" anymore, because idfk

Barry can't believe that he's on a date with Leonard Snart. As in, Detective Leonard Snart. As in, Joe, his adoptive dad's /partner/, Detective Leonard Snart. And he doesn't regret it at all.

Leonard - Len. He'd asked to be called Len - had surprised Barry today when he came up to his lab to ask him to run some tests. Barry had been plugging along, drinking his coffee, when all of a sudden Len had come up with some things he needed tested and invited him on a date. Barry hadn't known what to do at first. He'd sputtered and gaped and ultimately made his way around to saying yes, but he was stunned. He didn't understand why Leonard Snart would want to go on a date with /him/. He was just Barry Allen, CSI.

So, after much clothing deliberation and eventually enlisting Iris's help, here he was, at the restaurant, doing his best not to let his leg bounce up and down nervously.

"Barry."

The younger man looked up at the relieved sound of his name and smiled. Len looked /good/. "Hey. You are... right on time. Of course. I got here early because I was trying super hard not to be late like I normally am. Of course, you already know how late I normally am because you're usually there when the Captain berates me. And you've probably heard lots of stories from Joe- oh god, I should stop talking."

Len laughed, suddenly looking far more at ease, as if Barry's babbling relaxed him. Barry could think of more than one way to make him- oh god, why was he like this?

"It's alright, Barry, I don't mind. It's endearing when you start to babble."

Barry flushed. "Yeah, well. You know what I realised? You know a whole lot more about me than I do about you. Like, you know Joe, and you know Iris, and you know my dad's in prison, but I know almost nothing about you."

Len smiled. "Alright, fair enough. Well, I have one sister, Lisa. And my dad was a dirty cop, but you probably already knew that. My best friend is a pyromaniac named Mick..."

They drifted into easy conversation while they ordered their food and waited for it to come, and Barry found he was really enjoying himself. He knew Len was a bit older than him, but he didn't notice if the age difference made any distance between them at all. Len was /funny/, and he was very easy to banter back and forth with, half the time leaving Barry in stitches from some of the stories he told.

"So," Barry began as they were finishing up dessert, "Any deal breakers I should do my best to avoid?"

Len leaned forward slightly with a smirk and a playful twinkle in his eye. "That's more of a second date question, don't you think?"

"Is it?" Barry bit his lip. "Does that mean there will be a second date?"

"Well I certainly had fun tonight, Barry. If you did too, then I think we should definitely-"

"Can I kiss you?" Barry blurted suddenly. His eyes widened and he quickly clapped his hands over his mouth, face going beet red. "I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to slip out, I just-"

Len laughed and quickly walked around the table to pull Barry into a searing kiss. "I don't mind." He murmured, as they pulled apart.

Barry blushed harder as a few people whooped in encouragement while Len made his way back to his own seat. "I- that was- wow. I- I mean!" He flushed again, refusing to look Len in the eye. "You're a really good kisser." He mumbled to the floor, heart soaring at the sound of Len's chuckle.

"Thank you, Barry." Len made quick work of the check before he stood, offering a hand to Barry. "Shall we?"

Barry furrowed his eyebrows, as if confused. "My- my place is within walking distance, if that's what you-"

Len laughed. "Tempting offer, but I just want to accompany you home, Scarlet."

Barry blushed again, he'd earned that nickname halfway through the night. "O- oh."

"I don't put out on the first date," Len explained gently. "But I would like to walk you home, if you're amenable, and there's always that second date."

Barry smiled at him somewhat shyly and took his hand. "Yeah, alright."

Barry stopped in front of his apartment building. "Well, this is me." He paused for a moment, not wanting the night to end. "So, if you don't put out on the first date, is a goodnight kiss acceptable?"

Len smirked. "Definitely acceptable."

Barry smiled and leaned in slowly, pressing his lips gently to Len's before pulling back and shrugging off the leather jacket Len had lent him halfway through the walk, citing indifference to the temperature.

"Thank you for tonight."

"Thank you for agreeing to tonight," Len returned with a cocky grin. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Barry skilled. "Yeah, I guess so. G'night, Len."

"Goodnight, Barry. Sweet dreams."

"Oh that well not be a problem." Barry winked.

They parted with another soft kiss both feeling like they were floating on air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
